


spideytwt struggles

by notawritersh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Crack and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Social Media, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Twitter, chaotic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notawritersh/pseuds/notawritersh
Summary: CEO of pineapple on pizza @NYCWallCrawlerWHEN DID I GET A STRUGGLE TWEETS ACOCUNT AHNDJSJSNDBD D I HATDOE DONT WANNA BE HERE ANYMOFENDJKXspidey hyphen man @NYCWallCrawlerWAIT MR STARK WHAT YOU SAID YOU WERE CHECKING SOMETHING ON YOUR PHONE WHAT THE FCKJC
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mom said its MY TURN to make these fics

**spidey hyphen man @NYCWallCrawler**  
just had a pigeon take a dump on me. hate it here just want to be home  
  
 **pete // 5 days @pennypark**  
@NYCWallCrawler omg shit king shit king shit king  
  
 **spidey hyphen man @NYCWallCrawler**  
@pennypark NOOOOOOO  
  
 **falcon @PUNCH**  
@NYCWallCrawler jesus finally you absolutely deserve that  
  
 **Tony Stark @youknowwho**  
@NYCWallCrawler [picture of spider-man sitting on the couch with pigeon poop on his left shoulder] hahaha  
  
 **spidey hyphen man @NYCWallCrawler**  
@youknowwho WAIT MR STARK WHAT YOU SAID YOU WERE CHECKING SOMETHING ON YOUR PHONE WHAT THE FCKJC  
  
 **bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**  
@NYCWallCrawler EEWWW LMFAOO spiderman STANKY  
  
 **J Shit @JasonBored**  
@NYCWallCrawler me everyday, spidey. me. every. day.  
  
 **tea?? @heresbetea**  
@JasonBored remember you walked in while the camera was playing and you had a bird shitstain on your shirt lol  
  
 **pete // 5 days @pennypark**  
@heresbetea @JasonBored wait WHAT i forgot about that do yall still have the clip  
  
 **J Shit @JasonBored**  
@heresbetea why would you bring that up !!!!! :(  
  
 **J Shit @JasonBored**  
@pennypark no you dont remember jack shit walk away now  
  
 **Cap'n @capnmerica45**  
@NYCWallCrawler You better be careful next time. Pigeons are terrifying.  
  
 **spidey hyphen man @NYCWallCrawler**  
@capnmerica45 your use of proper punctuation nd grammar nd stuff is terrifying  
  
 **Cap'n @capnmerica45**  
@NYCWallCrawler Noted.  
  
 **amy :) @SpiderNerd**  
@capnmerica45 OMG CAPTAIN AMERICA **AND** SPIDERMAN IN THE SAME THREAD ??  
  
 **amy :) @SpiderNerd**  
@SpiderNerd AND CAPAIN AMRTJCA IS AFRAID OF PIGEONS LMFKSJSKJX WHAT  
  
\----  
  
 **Har @HarrytheOsborn**  
first day of midtown high and i feel like my dad would call this place a shithole  
  
 **Har @HarrytheOsborn**  
i mean. he has a point but it has charm  
  
 **pete // 5 days @pennypark**  
@HarrytheOsborn give it a few days to settle in and itll just be pure vibes i promise  
  
 **pete // 5 days @pennypark**  
@HarrytheOsborn i mean besides the amount of ignorant ppl **cough** fl*sh **cough** its just a ton of vibes  
  
 **mich / acab @artofhumanbondage**  
@HarrytheOsborn great another nerd going to our school so excited  
  
 **ned !! @LeedsOfLegends**  
@HarrytheOsborn dude still cant believe the fuckin ceo of oscorp is letting his son go to midtown , i mean like thats cool and all but shouldnt u be in some fancy boarding school  
  
 **Har @HarrytheOsborn**  
@LeedsofLegends presumably yes but i wanted to go here  
  
 **pete // 5 days @pennypark**  
@HarrytheOsborn check dms  
  
\---  
  
 **spidey hyphen man @NYCWallCrawler**  
im so sad lol  
  
 **Tony Stark @youknowwhoiam**  
@NYCWallCrawler ??? you okay?  
  
 **bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**  
@NYCWallCrawler were here for you !!! if you ever need to, u can vent and we'll listen :))  
  
 **Allen @AlTheMan96**  
@NYCWallCrawler feel better soon whatever's bothering you !  
  
 **amy :) @SpiderNerd**  
@NYCWallCrawler the spiderfans will listen!! take a break if you need to, even superheroes need breaks :p  
  
 **from, carlos @carlterra**  
@NYCWallCrawler what's wrong ?  
  
 **currently dying from embarassment @NYCWallCrawler**  
I WAS WONDERING WHY MY PHONE WAS EXPLODING  
  
 **currently dying from embarassment @NYCWallCrawler**  
AND I REALIZED I MADE THE TWEET ON THE WRONG ACCOUNT  
  
 **currently dying from embarassment @NYCWallCrawler**  
HATE IT HERE  
  
 **dean - crying @chxrryboy**  
@NYCWallCrawler hey its ok u can talk to us abt it if u want  
  
 ** _the tweet you are looking for no longer exists._**  
  
\---  
  
 **lol nope @prvtvntrnce**  
haha mfw i could not have been more stupid to click the wrong acc and tweet abt feelibg sad fucking dumbass  
  
 **lol nope @prvtvntrnce**  
this kinda sucks ngl lol  
  
 **lol nope @prvtvntrnce**  
never gonna live this down smh mr starks probably gonna burst through my room n e min nope hes actually here right now :)))  
  
 **lol nope @prvtvntrnce**  
funnnnnnnnn :))))  
  
\---  
  
 **spider-man @NYCWallCrawler**  
ur fave lovable webslinging idiot is back ! :D ask me any questions #spideytrivia  
  
 **flash @no1spideyfan**  
@NYCWallCrawler hey ! im a big fan, will you ever reveal yourself to the world? also howd you get your powers? #spideytrivia  
  
 **spider-man @NYCWallCrawler**  
@no1spideyfan hahaha ok so i got my powers by being by a radioactive spider basically and i was super sick for like 3 days straight i felt like i was dying  
  
 **spider-man @NYCWallCrawler**  
@no1spideyfan and im not rlly sure. definitely not for a while. i dont know if i ever will. revealing who i am would put my family in danger and i don't want that  
  
 **flash irl @no1flash**  
im this close to screaming kandnjcncxhxhdhd spiderman replied to me!!!!!!!  
  
 **mich @artofhumanbondage**  
@no1flash cool no one cares  
  
 **pete // 0 days @pennypark**  
can already smell the amount of cologne im gonna have to inhale when i go into school due to flash's ego abt s-m replying to him

  
 **bea ♡ irondam @hlpvry1**  
are u ok now? #spideytrivia [a screenshot is posted of spider-man's previous tweet]  
  
 **spider-man @NYCWallCrawler**  
@hlpvry1 sorta lol that was a genuine accident i have more than 1 twtacc so i guess i just wasnt paying attention smh  
  
 **amy :) @SpiderNerd**  
cant believe s-m basically confirmed having seperate accs for venting god mood  
  
 **Har @HarrytheOsborn**  
how old are you #spideytrivia  
  
 **spider-man @NYCWallCrawler**  
@HarrytheOsborn no comment  
  
 **bucky b @pineedlesqndmre**  
pineapple on pizza. thoughts? #spideytrivia  
  
 **spider-man @NYCWallCrawler**  
@pineedlesqndmre oookay. listen. pineapple. is great. pizza? fantastic. put the two together and its just the most deliciously perfect balance of sweet and absolute greasy, pineapple pizza is a true king  
  
 **bucky b @pineedlesqndmre**  
@NYCWallCrawler im never talking to you EVER again  
  
 **falcon @PUNCH**  
@pineedlesqndmre @NYCWallCrawler HES RIGHT PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA IS FUCKIN AMAZING  
  
 **lilyann @spidey4lyfe**  
i know i usually like @NYCWallCrawler but even i cant stand for this #spidermanisoverparty  
  
 **spider-man @NYCWallCrawler**  
@spidey4lyfe KEKFKCKCIJCBC CANCEL ME ALL YOU WANT IM NOT TAKING IT BACK  
  
 **spider-man @NYCWallCrawler**  
@spidey4lyfe PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA IS DELICIOUS AND NO ONE CAN SAY OTHERWISE #spidermanisoverparty  
  
 **ned!! @LeedsofLegends**  
gross #spidermanisoverparty  
  
 **pete // 0 days @pennypark**  
@LeedsofLegends OWKXKXKDJ i thought you liked pineapple pizza !!!  
  
 **ned!! @LeedsofLegends**  
@pennypark no???? idk why u ever thought that u'd always order it and i never ate a single slice  
  
 **pete // 0 days @pennypark**  
@LeedsofLegends because you never gave it a chance !!!! pineapple on pizza is iconic why are you guys hating on it smh  
  
 **CEO of pineapple on pizza @NYCWallCrawler**  
pineapple on pizza is valid you guys are just mean :( #spidermanisoverparty  
  
 **bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**  
were not mean were just exposing u of being a problematic king <3  
  
 **CEO of pineapple on pizza @NYCWallCrawler**  
MISTER STARK CALLED ME AND TOLD ME IM DISGUSTING WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE PINEAPPLE PIZZA  
  
 **CEO of pineapple on pizza @NYCWallCrawler**  
BUZZFEED MADE AN ARTICLE ABOUT ME HAHAJSHANAJJDJDCI  
  
 **spideytwt struggle tweets @spideystruggles**  
[image of @NYCWallCrawler's last two tweets]  
  
 **spideytwt struggle tweets @spideystruggles**  
woah, thanks you guys !! we didnt think we would reach 300 followers so quickly ! tysm :)) we'll continue posting the latest struggles, dw <3 anyways stan spider-man unproblematic king  
  
 **mich @artofhumanbondage**  
@spideystruggles he likes pineapple on pizza :(  
  
 **spideytwt struggle tweets @spideystruggles**  
@artofhumanbondage i knowww :(  
  
 **CEO of pineapple on pizza @NYCWallCrawler**  
WHEN DID I GET A STRUGGLE TWEETS ACOCUNT AHNDJSJSNDBD D I HATDOE DONT WANNA BE HERE ANYMOFENDJKX  
  
 **CEO of pineapple on pizza @NYCWallCrawler**  
heart been broke so many times <\3  
  
 **CEO of pineapple on pizza @NYCWallCrawler**  
im sorry WAIT you guys are calling ME disgusting when someone reviewed WATERMELON ON PIZZA and LIKED IT ?????? [qoute retweet of a video from @PizzaMan eating watermelon on pizza]  
  
 **Celia @MitchellStone**  
@NYCWallCrawler @PizzaMan thats him right there. web him before he gets away i  
  
 **falcon @PUNCH**  
@NYCWallCrawler @PizzaMan NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
 **Rod Taninch @MITTaninch**  
@NYCWallCrawler @PizzaMan HES EATING IT WITH A FORK, TRUE EVIL


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark @youknowwhoiam  
> Iron Man, you know how it goes.  
> 8 Following 17.3 Followers

**spidey lady hands @NYCWallCrawler**

got forced to have my dn as this pls dont @ me im begging

**dylan ♡ ceo of crying ovr superheros @heartofiron**

_replying to @NYCWallCrawler_

spidey LADY HANDS???? 

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

_replying to @NYCWallCrawler_

am i the only one who thinks this is kinda cute

**from, carlos @carlterra**

_replying to @SpiderNerd_

yeah

**falcon @PUNCH**

_replying to @NYCWallCrawler_

hahahaha get fucked nerd

**spidey lady hands @NYCWallCrawler**

_replying to @PUNCH_

fuck you sam!!! >:[

**bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**

_replying to @NYCWallCrawler and @PUNCH_

omg angry cinnamon roll i *pleading emoji*

**falcon @PUNCH**

_replying to @hlpvry1_

you have no idea, he once walked in wearing hello kitty sweatpants claiming that it was the only thing in his closet 

**spidey lady hands @NYCWallCrawler**

_replying to @hlpvry1 and @PUNCH_

wait What. No. Falcon. why

**falcon @PUNCH**

_replying to @NYCWallCrawler and @hlpvry1_

yo @FRIDAYStark u have that saved right

**F.R.I.D.A.Y @FRIDAYStark**

_replying to @PUNCH_

Indeed I do. [video insert of spider-man walking into the Avengers living room wearing hello kitty pjs during a briefing] [quote rt of falcon's last tweet]

**spider-man love bot @itswebbntime**

_replying to @FRIDAYStark_

I DIDNT KNOW HOW MUCH I NEEDED THIS OH MY GODDDD

**lilyann @spidey4lyfe**

_[quote rt of @FRIDAYStark's tweet]_ JAJDJJDJCHCHC HE LOOKS SO OUT OF PLACE HAHHAHAHHA 

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

_replying to @spider4lyfe_

"im so incredibly sleep deprived what could i possibly be useful for" GOD ABSOLUTE MOOD

**lilyann @spidey4lyfe**

_replying to @SpiderNerd_

LMAOO 

**spidey lady hands @NYCWallCrawler**

i . hate it . here .

\--- 

**pete // 0 days @pennypark**

EVERYBODY SCARES ME BUT YOU-OO-OO-OOOOOO

*sick riff*

NOBODY SCARES ME BUT YOUUUUUUU

YOURE PRETTY SCARY OR MAYBE IM JUST A PANSY

THATS PRETTY LIKELY BUT

I REALLY REALLY MISS YOU

_[image insert of crying cursed emoji]_

\---

**spidey's laugh gives me life @redisthewarmestcolor**

ayo anyone else notice something diff abt @youknowwhoiam

**busy procastinating - dylan @heartofiron**

_replying to @redisthewarmestcolor_

wym??

**spidey's laugh gives me life @redisthewarmestcolor**

_replying to @heartofiron_

_[image insert of screenshot of tony stark's following]_

**11.3k ♡ 7.8k ↺ 4.1k Comments**

**bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**

_[quote rt of @redisthewarmestcolor's screenshot]_

yo who tf is pete and why is a multibillionaire following him ????

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

_replying to @hlpvry1_

maybe hes an intern???

**Matthew Regind @MatthewRegind1997**

_replying to @hlpvry1 and @SpiderNerd_

Probably not, i thought SI didnt hire highschoolers

**mich @artofhumanbondage**

_replying to @hlpvry1_

@pennypark yo loser is this you??

**J Shit @JasonBored**

_replying to @hlpvry1_

tony fucking stark: only follows the avengers, the stark industries acc, and THE pepper potts, rarely tweets

also tony: its pennypark or nothing _[relieved emoji]_

**Brock. Eddie Brock @JournalistEd**

_replying to @hlpvry1 and @JasonBored_

Spider-Man isn't an Avenger?

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

_replying to @hlpvry1 and @JournalistEd_

why the hell not??? 

**pete // 0 days @pennypark**

_replying to @hlpvry1_

wait wh i didnt even notice that he followed me ?????

**ned!! @LeedsofLegends**

_replying to @hlpvry1 and @pennypark_

LMAO DUMBASS

**pete // 0 days @pennypark**

_replying to @hlpvry1 and @LeedsofLegends_

LEAVE ME ALONE IM SO CONFUSED WHATS HAPPENING MY PHOEN IS BLOAING UP????;?

\---

**pete // 0 days @pennypark**

WHERE ARE ALL OF YOU COMING FROM WHAT HAPPENED WHAT @youknowwho HELP ME 

**21.3k ♡ 11k↺ 5.2k Comments**

**ned!! @LeedsofLegends**

_replying to @pennypark_

LMAOOO HOW TF DID U GET TO 3 MIL SO FAST AJJSDBJJJ

**pete // 0 days @pennypark**

_replying to @LeedsofLegends_

IDK THEYRE STILL GOING UP IM SO FUCKING CONFUSED IHAKSHDB HELPPPPP

**tea?? @heresbetea**

_replying to @LeedsofLegends and @pennypark_

wait you werent actually lying about the internship???? like you were deadass serious abt your internship all this time????

**pete // 0 days @pennypark**

_replying to @heresbetea and @LeedsofLegends_

yes??? of course i was? why would i lie i,,,

**yk its flash @no1flash**

_replying to @heresbetea and @pennypark_

penis probs just hired someone to make a tony stark bot or smn

**pete // 0 days @pennypark**

_replying to @no1flash_

you nd i both kno i dont have that kind of money ?? 

**Tony Stark @youknowwhoiam**

_replying to @no1flash and @pennypark_

what did you just call him?

**8k ♡ 1k↺ 7.1k Comments**

**bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**

_replying to @youknowwhoiam_

OOP SOMEONES IN TROUBLE 

**Tash @HashbrownsandBacon**

_replying to @youknowwhoiam_

omg... dad energy???

**luna @stanloona**

_replying to @youknowwhoiam and @HashbrownsandBacon_

WAIT YOURE RIGHT OMG WAITTTT

**bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**

_replying to @HashbrownsandBacon and @stanloona_

IRONDAD IRONDAD IRON DAD

**show more replies...**

**Tony Stark @youknowwhoiam**

_replying to @pennypark_

look at that kid, you just got accidentally famous. also i'm sitting right next to you just talk to me like a normal human being

**57.9k ♡ 20.6k↺ 8.4 Comments**

**pete // 0 days @pennypark**

_replying to @youknowwhoiam_

im so... confused .... 

**Show more replies...**

**bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**

_[quote rt of @youknowwhoiam's reply]_ he calls pete "kid" my heart i _[pleading emoji]_

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

i'm not the only one whos been looking through @/pennypark's tweets right??

**dylan ♡ ceo of crying ovr superheros @heartofiron**

_replying to @SpiderNerd_

no im looking through them rn and hes so..mf precious???? my heart im sobbing hes so innocent yet so ,,, wild i

\---

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

@NYCWallCrawler hey are you still doing #spideytrivia??

**spidey lady hands @NYCWallCrawler**

_replying to @SpiderNerd_

yeah :) fire away!

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

_replying to @NYCWallCrawler_

do you know who @/pennypark is?? i was just thinking since ppl are saying that hes an intern there so i would think uve seen him a few times at SI

**bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**

_replying to @NYCWallCrawler and @SpiderNerd_

WAIT I WAS JOKING I DIDNT MEAN IT AMY OH MY GOD

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

_replying to @hlpvry1_

WHAT ??? I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD QUESTION :(

**bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**

_replying to @SpiderNerd_

IT IS BUT U @'ED HIM I ,,,

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

_replying to @hlpvry1_

LISTEN……..

**bea ♡ ironfam @hlpvry1**

_replying to @SpiderNerd_

ITS BEEN TWO HOURS HE HASNT EVEN REPLIED HAHAHAHHAHA

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

_replying to @hlpvry1_

#SPIDERMAN: NO THOUGHTS HEAD EMPTY

\---

**spider-man @NYCWallCrawler**

over the past two days ive received an overwhelming amount of people questioning me in my dms about @pennypark. i'm here to clear up the faqs

**spider-man @NYCWallCrawler**

-Peter Parker is Stark's personal intern

-i met him once he is so unbelievably stupid

-im incredibly overwhelmed please stop dming me

-he refuses to change his username im fuming

**72.8k ♡ 41k↺ 20k Comments**

**pete - yeah i know // 2 days @pennypark**

_replying to @NYCWallCrawler_

hey you know what fuck you too 

**falcon @PUNCH**

_replying to @pennypark_

but… its true

**bucky b @pineedlesqndmre**

_replying to @pennypark and @PUNCH_

i agree, you are incredibly stupid

**al. nova @romnova**

_replying to @pennypark, @PUNCH, and @pineedlesqndmre_

i concur

**Tony Stark @youknowwhoiam**

_replying to @pennypark, @PUNCH, @pineedlesqndmre, and @romnova_

i also agree. remember when you ran out of the building to walk to school in a blizzard with a **leather jacket**

**amy :) @SpiderNerd**

_replying to @pennypark and @youknowwhoiam_

eye--

**deelan @heartofiron**

_replying to @pennypark and @youknowwhoiam_

LMAO MF ALMOST DIED OF HYPOTHERMIA AND FOR WHAT???

  
  


**spidey's laugh gives me life @redisthewarmestcolor**

_replying to @pennypark and @youknowwhoiam_

GOD MOOD ABSOLUTE MOOD

\---

ned!! is messaging you

**@LeedsofLegends**

\-- DUDE BUZZFEED WROTE AN ARTICLE ABOUT YOU 

\--NO NO NO THEY DIDNT???

\-- [flushed emoji] [link insert :: _Peter Parker: The Tweets That Stole Iron Twitter's Hearts_ ]

\-- NOOOOOOOOO

\-- WHAT EVEN IS THE TITLE IS WHAT IM WONDERING 

\--i hate it here so much i absolutely hate it here im going to k word myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments help motivate me :)

**Author's Note:**

> comments help fuel authors ;)


End file.
